Panicz/II/01
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Część I Rozdział 24 | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Część druga I Konstytucja! Słowo to runęło na ludzi szalonym, radosnym orkanem. Rozwarły się zakratowane okna bytu, potok słonecznych promieni lunął rzęsiście rozświetlając zmroki, prostując zgięte przygnębieniem barki. Jakiś zew szczęścia rozbrzmiewał dokoła, ciepły nadziei strumień grzał zziębniętych, kiełki wiosenne wydobywając ze skrzepłych dusz. Roztocz błękitna olśniewała zapatrzone w nią źrenice. Bo to był wielki fakt, bo to szła nowa era, więc jej zwiastunkę witano niby jutrzenkę po mglistej nocy. Piersi oddychały szeroko, wzrok jaśniał, i szedł zwycięski głos wyzwolonych. Świat zdawał się rosnąć w olbrzyma stokrotnie większego niż jest, bo z natchnieniem w wielkim sercu. Wieść leciała jaskółczym lotem przez wsie i dwory. Lud wieśniaczy chłonął cudowną nowinę i huczał jak pszczoły, które obsiada rozkwitłe drzewo lipy. Bo jak pszczołom pachnie miód, tak tym prostym chłopskim sercom pachniała kwiecista przyszłość, różna od przebytych listopadów istnienia. Gdy z dworu worczyńskiego „panienki”, „młodszy pan” i Denhoff rozgłosili po wsi szczęsną wiadomość, zaroiło się tam od świątecznie nastrojonych tłumów. Wszędzie stały gwarne grupy ludzi rozprawiających o fakcie. Młody Turski i Ryszard tłumaczyli całym gromadom, co to jest konstytucja, czego należy się po niej spodziewać, jakie daje przywileje. A gdy młodzi panowie w miarę słów własnych wpadali w zapał, gdy z ust ich gorących płynął zachwyt i obietnice jaśniejszej dali, wówczas wybuchały szlochy wśród gromady, płacz szczęścia, płacz radosnego wzruszenia porywał lud mocą nową, a silną. Kilku starców, pamiętających jeszcze wielki okres narodowych walk, którzy byli świadkami wszystkich łez niedoli, którzy myśleli, że słońce zaszło już raz na zawsze, padli na kolana i wznosząc ręce do góry, wysyłali głośno do Boga słowa dziękczynne, jakby hejnał patriarchów wieśniaczych, za spłyniętą z niebios łaskę. Zdarzyły się chwile wielce wzniosłe, przejmujące głęboko prostotą swych odczuć. Chwile, rzec można, historyczne. Takie momenty nieczęsto błyskają w narodzie, są one jak kwiaty pewnych gatunków kaktusów, których rozkwit raz na pół wieku, stanowi epokę dla rodzin, posiadających ową rzadką roślinę. Gdy kielich tego kwiatu pęka, to uroczystość wielka, to gloria dla żyjących pokoleń. Parę dni przebiegło w szalonym wirze umysłów niesionych siłą ekstazy, aż tę pogodę przejasną zaćmiła gwałtownie świeża, straszna wieść. Jakby na sępich skrzydłach nadleciał z Warszawy groźny pomruk... plac Teatralny! Uderzenie gromu w słoneczne południe! Zmartwiały zapalne myśli, szarość powróciła tym straszniejsza, że bezpośrednio po blaskach. Wyło w ludzkich duszach, ale nie była to już agonia, może przesilenie?... Może to tylko zemsta wypędzonej zmory?... uchodząc na zawsze, raz jeszcze wyszczerzyła kły, ale to już odruch ostatni. Jasność wschodząca obchodzić będzie swe zmartwychwstanie. Słowami tymi nadzieja śpiewała hymn. Denhoff oszalały więcej od innych, żył w ciągłym podnieceniu. Pomimo szerokiej atmosfery nie mógł wytrzymać na wsi, pojechał do stolicy; za nim Maryś Turski. Bawili tam przez tydzień, powróciwszy przypominali wodzów; przywieźli z sobą horoskopy prześcigające bujnością najśmielszą możliwość. W świetlicy u Szczepańskiego urządzono zebranie, Denhoff wśród głuchego milczenia opowiadał o pochodzie narodowym, mówiąc donośnie: – Bracia moi! pękły oto lody skuwające nas, przepłynęła kra przełomowa i oto płynie potężna rzeka, a na swych falach niesie kolebkę przyszłej szczęśliwości narodu, niesie gałązkę oliwną, niesie laur dla nowych pokoleń. Bracia, taka rzeka płynęła 5 listopada przez ulice naszej stolicy i ja tam byłem. Byliśmy obaj z sąsiadem Turskim, my jak dwie krople z podlaskiej rzeki, jak dopływ z naszej okolicy do olbrzymiej arterii narodowej, ożywionej szczytną ideą, pulsującej szczęściem. My przynosimy wam tchnienie tych mas, co ze śpiewem na ustach waliły środkiem Warszawy. Niezliczone tłumy, pochód narodów, potężny, możnowładczy tytan patriotyzmu, apoteoza chwały!... – Mów pan przystępniej, bo nie zrozumieją – szepnął Maryś. – ...A nad nim, bracia drodzy, wicher, szumny wicher sztandarów... nasze orły ubóstwiane w krwawym polu, lecą, zda się, z łopotem piór; to chorągwie, naród myślał, że chrzęst skrzydeł, że zakwiliły orły. Śpiewaliśmy bracia nasze pieśni, intonowali księża, starzy weterani minionych lat nieśli drzewca sztandarów, widzieliśmy zbratanych z sobą panów i robotników, szli obok siebie magnaci z mieszczaństwem, młodzież ogólnie polska, bez kastowości była w kordonach, zespół serc i dusz ku jednemu dążący pragnieniu. Znikły partie, znikły stany, byli tylko... Polacy! Szliśmy tak od pomnika Mickiewicza, hen, przez środek ulic głównych i tętniał, huczał nasz chód! Słyszeliśmy płacz nie tylko starców i kobiet, ale płacz mężów poważnych, których rozczulił wielki, pomnikowy dzień. I my z panem Turskim mieliśmy łzy szczęścia na powiekach; takie chwile są w życiu jedyne. Radujmy się, bracia, że żyjemy w epoce jasnej, bo słońce raz na zawsze rozdarło chmury... Wtem jakiś trwożny przyciszony głos odezwał się z gromady: – Ktoś słucha pod oknem, widzę cień okrągłej czapki przy blasku z chałupy. Nieprzyjemne uczucie owładnęło wszystkimi, może nawet wpełznął lęk, czający się w tych węgłach od lat wielu, jeszcze nie wypleniony. Ale pierwszy Turski wystąpił odważnie na spotkanie tej hydry. – Nie trwóżcie się, niech... i... on słucha o naszym świętym dniu, on tu dziś nie wejdzie. Denhoff opanowawszy chwilowe wrażenie dość niemiłe, wpadł znowu w inny zapał. – Bracia! – krzyknął – zrobimy sami pochód narodowy tu, po wsiach! My będziemy w kraju pierwsi co rozniesiemy pieśń naszą i łopot białych skrzydeł pośród zagród wieśniaczych, pośród pól i niw polskim ludem obsiadłych. Bracia! ja przywiozę ze stolicy sztandary, pójdą obywatele i włościanie, pójdą rzemieślnicy i nędza ostatnia, wszystkich nas zgromadzi jedność serc, wspólna miłość, sojusz braterski! Czy zgadzacie się?!... Szmer panujący od kilku minut w gromadzie buchnął teraz rozgłośną wrzawą. – Zgadzamy się! Zgoda! Tak, tak! A juści! Niech nas jasny pan dziedzic prowadzi! Pójdziemy z pochodem bez wsie i pola nasze ukochane! – O la Boga! Ady już w okno zagląda! Cichajcie! – wrzasnął ten sam głos, co poprzednio, tylko przerażony. Wszyscy mimowoli zdrętwieli, lecz Denhoff zły, że przerwano mu triumf, grzmiał dalej: – Wyrzućcie tego trusia za to okno, w którym strachy widzi,. a my bracia bądźmy bez obaw, dokonamy wiekopomnego dzieła, przeprowadzim pochód nasz przez kraj, pieśnią naszą ukołyszem zbolałe dusze, łany zrosim łzami szczęścia. Hej bracia do czynu! – Prowadź jasny panie, prowadź nas! – Ty nasz wódz! – O tak mi mówcie „ty nasz wódz!” nie żaden – jasny pan – nie ma jasnych panów; równość, wolność i braterstwo!!... Turski trącił go w bok i rzekł trzeźwiąco: – Panie, spokojnie! Nie wytrwa pan w tych ideach, więc lepiej o nich nie mówić. – Jak to, pan wątpi? Jestem duszą i sercem ich bratem. – Ależ wierzę, tylko... Denhoff, nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Wołał do ludu: – Najprzód pochód, a potem zrobimy zebranie w gminie i... i tam zaprowadzimy ład na nasz sposób. Gmina dla gromady, gromada dla gminy! co nasze to nasze! więc i system nasz i obsada. Odpowiedział mu poklask ogólny. Tłum otoczył Denhoffa szczęśliwy; upojony ważnością przyszłych czynów. Starzy gospodarze ściskali serdecznie dłoń młodego pana, młodzież na rękach wyniosła go z świetlicy. Ryszarda ogarnęło upojenie jakie daje sława, krew gorąca w war się zmieniła, ukropy te waliły mu do mózgu jak ekstrakty win. Czuł się tu wodzem, trybunem, którego imię i czyny zanotują kroniki. – Szedł wielki, jak Cezar, na czele zwycięskich legii. Pogromione hordy uciekały przed nim w imaginacji. Ale do Turskiego podsunął się Szczepański i rzekł: – Panie dziedzicu, czy to ino nie za gorąco z tym pochodem? Co Warszawa to nie nasze wioski, a pan Denhoff bardzo młody; może nawarzyć takiego piwa, że i sam się struje i nas... „Wątpię, czy nawet będzie warzył” – pomyślał Maryś, głośno zaś odrzekł: – Pan Denhoff nikogo nie narazi, niech Jakub będzie spokojny. – A bo i o tym porządku we gminie tak jakoś gadał, Boże broń! A pod oknem to wie dziedzic kto stał?... – No kto? Stróż nocny – zażartował Maryś bez przekonania. – Ale gdzie tam! Sam pisorz, Oreszek, widzieli go jak wracał. – No to się przynajmniej nasłuchał pięknych rzeczy i... w razie czego, jest uprzedzony. Szczepański szepnął jeszcze, znacznie spokojniej: – A te kary, co to dziedzic wie, za banderie, to pono już przepadły, bez tę konstytucję. Dobre i to, pokąd będzie co lepszego. Zanim szerokie programy Denhoffa weszły w czyn, ksiądz Janusz z Paszowskim przygotowali nową uroczystość. W niedzielę 12 listopada mnóstwo ludu zebrało się w Okorowie, prawie cała parafia. Niezliczone ciżby narodu dążyły pod dach nowej świątyni, która tak prędko po konsekracji stała się widownią wznowionej zorzy. Obywatelstwo zjechało gwarnie, brakło tylko Korzyckich. Zdziwienie ogólne wywołał widok udekorowanej nawy kościelnej. Spod sklepień opadały wieńce z jedliny i świerków, całe sosenki stroiły ołtarz główny. Oczekiwano czegoś, ale nikt nie wiedział co będzie. Denhoff poszedł do zakrystii i wrócił promienny, na pytający ruch brwiami Ireny, odpowiedział położeniem palca na ustach. Po nabożeństwie i kazaniu proboszcz stanął przed ołtarzem, organy zagrały wstępne akordy. Nerwy zaczęły dygotać. Zrozumiano! Od razu buchnął płomień do serc obecnych, rósł szał! Paszowski, Denhoff i służba kościelna rozdali wśród ludu drukowane karty, z tekstem hymnu. I runęła pieśń wielka, rozlała się grzmotem upojonych głosów, niosła cudowne, wielkoduszne tony i słowa porywów pełne. Pieśń narodowa, co prowadziła pochód w Warszawie, pieśń już nie skrępowana, bez okowów, tragiczna dawniej, dziś potężniejsza jeszcze i słodka... z hukiem organów, przy odgłosie warczących bębnów na chórze, w obecności dwóch białych sztandarów rwała się burzliwie pod sklepienia świątyni, rozsadzając je, lecąc wzwyż, w przestrzeń! Hymn wzniesiony całym zespołem głosów drżał i cichł, to łzy rozrzewnienia tamowały rozrost pieśni. Były chwile tylko organowych dźwięków, wibracja głosów wpadała niekiedy w tak niepohamowane tremolando, że pieśń cichła, śpiewana jedynie szeptem gorącym i znowu wstępował w nią mocniejszy duch, znowu parła naprzód, bujna jak niwy złotopszeniczne, radosna, wspaniała jak szeroki kraj miodną patoką płynący. Płakali panowie i włościanie; Turski ojciec ścisnął szczęki, oczy podniósł w górę, ale wysiłek nie pomógł i potok łez zbiegł po jego policzkach. Paszowski ryczał bez ceremonii, obok niego chlipał Teoś. Denhoff, Marian Turski, Irena i Ziula nawet Kocio Leśniewski mieli łzawe źrenice i promienie na twarzach. Osinowski blady, drżał nerwowo. Jeden tylko Perzyński, chociaż poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, przypominając ognipiór w rozkwicie, słuchał pieśni spokojnie, bez wzruszeń, jak zawsze zajęty pracowitym układaniem żółtych wąsów. Od czasu do czasu podnosząc głowę patrzył na tłum niby w zwierciadło, lub pytając czy mu dobrze tak – à la lion irrité? Na jego pompatyczność nikt nie zwracał uwagi, wszyscy mieli wzrok utkwiony w jakieś gwiezdne szlaki, melodię uroczą na ustach, czar w duszach. Przez szeroko otwarte podwoje kościelne widać było blanki murowanej bramy osypane śniegiem. Pierwszy śnieg, niby błamem gronostajów okrył ziemię, puszysty, biały pachnący rozkoszą zimową. Czerwone gile krzątały się żwawo nad białymi murami, biły wielkie, krwawe skrzydła w kościelne drzwi i kwilenie głośno wpadło w ruzhuśtany podzwon pieśni. Wrażenia górne, przez swój ogrom aż bolesne, targały ludźmi. Naród śpiewał i słuchał pieśni. W natchnieniu pieśń się rodziła. Zachwyt niósł ją na swych skrzydłach. To rozwarte upusty niebios. To potok wzburzony, twórczy pęd życiodajnych źródeł ze szczytów na szare niziny. Przebrzmiała! A ludzie ją słyszeli jeszcze, grały ją teraz sklepienia. Ludzie jak zaczadzeni wyszli z kościoła, blask śnieżny lunął w oczy. Biały, szeroki, radosny. Stanisław Rymsza idzie obok Ziuli, oboje są natchnieni. – Gdyby to wszystko powróciło – westchnęła ona – nasze „urodzajne lata”, wówczas życie byłoby pasmem szczęścia. – A obecnie? – spytał on. – Teraz szczęście skąpo błyska i... wybranym. – Pani siebie do nich nie zalicza?... – Niezupełnie. A pan? – Ja tym bardziej, zorze naszych dusz powinne zapłonąć razem. Panno Ziulo droga, czy ta pieśń odśpiewana, ta wielka pieśń, nie będzie dla nas hymnem narzeczeńskim?... To nasze zaręczynowe Veni Creator, a ślubne... panno Ziulo... Spłoniona, lecz szczęśliwa, podała mu obie ręce. Gasnące echo w sklepieniach, zlało na nich ostatnie drgania tonów. Nieprędko spostrzegli, że zostali sami w kościele. Przyklękli na stopniach ołtarza i spłynęły razem ich głosy w krótkiej modlitwie. Poszli na wiec do starego kościoła, już narzeczonymi. Przemawiał tu Osinowski. Tłumaczył istotę konstytucji, charakteryzował obecne położenie kraju, warunki polityczne i konieczność żądania autonomii, oraz jej znaczenie. Mówił nieźle, tylko będąc poruszonym jąkał się, dobierał przy tym wyrazów nazbyt zwartych. Paszowski zniecierpliwiony wstąpił na ławkę i sam kontynuował, przemawiając dobitnie, jak do chłopów. Osinowski rad nierad ustąpił, był zły, wkrótce jednak zrozumiał to, co i wszyscy, że mówiąc do ludu nie można używać krasomówczych zwrotów. Im potrzeba plastyka, żeby niemal oczyma widzieli przedmiot, o którym mowa, wszelkie upiększenia to dla chłopów abstrakcja bez realnego oparcia. Paszowski wykładał im teorie zadań rządowych i przyszłych czynów tak, jakby pokazywał barana i jego składniki anatomiczne. W gromadzie widziało się rozjaśnione twarze, palące oczy, gęby szeroko rozdziawione. Słuchali słów pana Wojciecha z natężoną uwagą. Zadawano mu pytania, ciekawość rosła. Gdy zadzwoniono na nieszpory, tłumy szły do kościoła gwarne, dyskutujące. Można by myśleć, że teren do nowych reform przygotowany. Ale Paszowski ochrypły i spocony rzekł do swoich: – To jeszcze surowy materiał, panie mój! reformy dla nich to to samo, co dla mnie Konfucjusz ze swoją filozofią.